Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-2: The Order's Past
|gold = 800 830 880 |exp = 680 680 800 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ Hey, Rowendia? ] Rowendia [ Yes? ] Pirika [ Can you tell me about the incident at Mendel? ] Rowendia [ Wait, where did you hear about Mendel? ] Pirika [ Atone told me. You helped resolve it, right? ] Rowendia [ Well, yes, but...I wish he hadn't said anything. ] Rowendia [ There’s not really that much to say. Right, Lephret? ] Lephret [ Ooh, I remember Mendel... I was still in the Order of the Pure Hearts then. ] Pirika [ Really? I thought you’d always been in the Holy Guard. ] Lephret [ Nope. Rowendia and I always have been together. ] Pirika [ Is that true? ] Rowendia [ It is. Right now we’ve both transferred to the Holy Guard... ] Lephret [ ...but we first joined the Pure Hearts right after we graduated from the academy. ] Lephret [ Truth be told, I would have rather gone with my brother Baxton instead. ] Pirika [ Wait, you’re siblings?! ] Baxton [ Not exactly. We just grew up together in the same orphanage. ] Pirika [ That makes sense. But then, why are you in a different order now? ] Pirika [ You’re both part of the Holy Guard, right? ] Baxton [ It’s simple. I couldn't keep up with Lephret's talent or Rowendia's family status. ] Baxton [ Besides, the leader there was really nice. ] Pirika [ So why did you start off in the Pure Hearts, Rowendia? ] Pirika [ Given your pedigree, I would’ve thought you’d be in the Holy Guard from the start. ] Rowendia [ Nope. I refused any help from my family and joined a regular academy. ] Pirika [ There’s more than one kind of academy? ] Rowendia [ Oh yes. There’s the Military Academy for children of nobles and knights... ] Lephret [ Then there’s the regular academies for those like me, who have nothing. ] Rowendia [ So Rhuana, Elena, and all the other Holy Knights went to the Military Academy, huh? ] Pirika [ I guess that means you two are pretty special. ] Rowendia [ Someone like me would normally be able to join the Holy Guard, but... ] Rowendia [ Once the Royal Capital fell, they desperately needed more knights. ] Lephret [ That explains why I'm there too. ] Lephret [ Many knights from the Holy Light were killed too, so... ] Baxton [ Only a few survived, including the Commander. ] Pirika [ That must have been so hard... ] Elena [ Apologies for interrupting, Captain, but have you seen Atone? ] Pirika [ Sure. He’s out training with Maurice. ] Lephret [ Hi, Elena. What do you need from Atone? ] Elena [ I heard our last raid was related to Mendel, so I just want to talk to him. ] Dannady [ Captain, we've just received an urgent request for help from the border patrol. ] Elena [ hat doesn't sound good... Let’s head over right away. ] ---- Monster [ ... ] Rowendia [ I can’t believe the Black Army made it all the way here. ] Dannady [ It doesn't matter. We have a job to do. Let’s go! ] Part 2/4 Thomas [ Why you...! Get out of here! ] Monster [ ...! ] Thomas [ Man, you’re a tough one... ] Elena [ Out of the way. I’ll handle this! ] Thomas [ Oh man, not Elena... ] Atone [ What? What’s going on? ] Thomas [ Ever since she chased me around with that spear... ] Maurice [ That’s what happens when you hit on a woman you just met... ] Thomas [ Well, hey. She was so pretty, I just had to go for it. ] Atone [ ] Rowendia [ You've got guts going after Elena. ] Atone [ Lady Rowendia... ] Rowendia [ Atone? What is it? ] Atone [ It’s, uh... It’s nothing! ] Rowendia [ Well, whatever’s on your mind, let’s wait till after the battle. Focus on the enemy. ] Atone [ Yes, ma’am! ] Thomas [ Sure, whatever. ] Atone [ Thomas! ] Thomas [ What? Why’re you getting upset? ] Part 3/4 Dannady [ Be gone, foul beast! None shall pass this way! ] Pirika [ The monster’s scared! Now’s our chance! ] Lephret [ Okay. Let’s do this. ] Pirika [ There’s something about hearing Lephret after Dannady that just gets to me. ] Phoena [ Well, I like it. That voice has got some spirit. ] Pirika [ You think so? ] Dannady [ Lephret! You’ve got a golem headed your way! ] Lephret [ Piece of cake. *Yawn...* ] -- Lephret smashes the golem with her hammer -- Dannady [ Wow, nice job. ] Lephret [ Told you it was a piece of cake. ] Dannady [ Oh, yeah, that reminds me: we need to finish up so we can have lunch. ] Lephret [ Good point, I’m starving. Okay, let’s get ‘em! ] Part 4/4 Elena [ You’re on a completely different level, aren't you? ] Dannady [ Still, something’s not right. There’re so few guards... ] Guard [ Most of them did go back to Holy Capital after receiving new orders. ] Elena [ Really? What could the Commander be thinking, leaving defences so thin? ] Dannady [ I'm sure he had his reasons... ] [ *Pant...* *pant...* ] Dannady [ Who goes there? ] [ You’re from the Holy Order... ] Elena [ That voice... It couldn't be... ] Louise [ Thank goodness I was able to find you all... ] Dannady [ Your Majesty?! ]